A professora
by JosyZiane
Summary: Não sou muito boa pra fazer resumos principalmente one, então digo que é Sandle...


Ei pra quem é Sandle ai espero que aproveitem...

A professora

Mais uma noite de folga e novamente ele estava ali sozinho na solidão de seu apartamento. Por mais que ele se mostrasse sempre engraçado e de bom humor, ao chegar em casa tudo mudava, pois ele estava só, não somente só, estava sem ela a mulher de seus sonhos, aquela por quem ele seria capaz de ir até o fim do mundo só para fazê-la feliz.

Tentava dormir pra esquecê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela seria a dona de seus sonhos, mas os sonhos são sempre melhores que a realidade. Em seus sonhos ela era mais que sua amiga, diferente da realidade que o máximo que ela fazia era rir de suas piadas. Estava começando a adormecer quando ouve alguém batendo à porta, lentamente levanta do sofá e mais uma vez as batidas fortes ecoam pelo apartamento.

GS: Já vai. – ele abre a porta e se surpreende ao vê-la ali sorrindo.

SS: Oi – ela entra antes mesmo dele dizer olá e muito menos antes dele convidá-la pra entrar – trouxe nosso jantar.

GS: Hum... Claro. – ele ainda perplexo com o que vira e ouvira fecha a porta e fica a encarando.

SS: Italiana.

GS: Oooo o que? – ela levanta a sacola e chacoalha.

SS: A comida. Italiana.

GS: Ok, ok – ele segue para a cozinha sendo seguido por ela.

SS: Greg você tá bem?

GS: Claro. É só que eu não – ele dá uma pausa – esperava. – ele aponta para ela.

SS: Ah! – ela desanima põe a sacola na mesa – É melhor eu ir então. – vira-se, mas antes que ela pudesse dar um passo ele rapidamente puxa seu braço.

GS: Não, eu não quis dizer que não gostei de você ter vindo, pelo contrário é só que fiquei surpreso. – ela novamente sorrir sentando-se enquanto ele pega pratos e talheres.

Durante o jantar nada é dito, há um silêncio confortável entre os dois. Ele não consegue parar de admirá-la, sua boca enquanto mastiga faz movimentos lentos enfeitiçando-o, parecia que ela fazia de propósito só para brincar com ele, uma brincadeira que ele parecia estar caindo. Alternava o olha ente a boca e o decote que não era grande, mas o suficiente para lhe proporcionar uma bela visão.

Após o jantar ele meio sem jeito a chama para a sala, sentam-se um de frente para o outro.

Ela o olhava insistentemente e provocadora, sabia que estava conseguindo o que queria. Provocá-lo. Dava olhadas para o corpo não tão atlético, não tão magro dele, na medida ideal, do jeito que ela gostava. Sabia que aquela noite conseguiria o que sempre sonhara desde que o conhecera e não hesitaria em dar o primeiro passo. Aproximou-se mais dele, tocou seu rosto de menino, desceu a mão para o peito fazendo-o estremecer ao seu toque. Ela sorriu sabendo que ele havia gostado. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela continuava a descer a mão.

_GS: Ohhhh o que ela tá fazendo? Só pode ser um sonho, é tem que ser um sonho. Por favor, Deus não me deixe acordar agora._

Ele abriu os olhos quando ela parou a mão um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Retirou-a e pegou sua mão delicadamente. Levantou-se e o fez levantar também.

_SS: É agora, ele quer, vejo em seus olhos, não vou parar agora._

Caminhou pelo apartamento já conhecido por ela, foi em direção a outro cômodo que ainda não conhecia, mas sabia bem onde era. Entraram, ele a olhou surpreso, mas não disse nada, tinha medo que se falasse algo iria estragar o momento. Ela o empurrou lentamente até que o fazer sentar bruscamente na cama. Ficou ali parada de frente para ele enquanto ele a admirava.

Começou a retirar a blusa, muito sensual, ele engoliu em seco. Quando retirou tudo ele quase babou ela estava sem soutien, seu seios eram firmes, não muito grades, não muito pequenos. Quis tocar, mas seu corpo não obedecia a sua mente. Paralisou, era a primeira vez que via uma mulher nua ao vivo e em cores e essa mulher era justamente a que ele mais desejava.

Ela jogou a blusa para o lado e começou a retirar a calça, foi descendo-a pelas pernas longas e torneadas lentamente só para provocá-lo ainda mais. Quando retirou tudo o encarou mais uma vez, percebeu que ele tentava não olhá-la da cintura para baixo. Aproximou-se mais, abaixou um pouco pegou sua mão e levou-a até o seio esquerdo. Ele gelou. Ela começou a acariciar-se com a mão dele, passando-a de um seio para o outro e depois para a barriga e sempre repetia os movimentos. Ele não aguentando mais resolveu tomar uma atitude e a agarrou pela cintura e a sentou em seu colo. Os dois estavam com as cabeças próximas, olho no olho, um podia sentir a respiração acelerada do outro. Ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou, um beijo foraz que demonstrava todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, até que foi ficando calmo. Tiveram que retomar o ar que começou a faltar.

Ele começou a passear com as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo-a arrepiar-se.

GS: Só posso estar sonhando.

SS: Não Greg é real, tão real quanto o amor que sinto por você. – novamente ele engoliu em seco, ouvira ela dizer que o ama, concerteza aquilo não era um sonho.

Ela desceu as mãos e pegou a barra da camisa e começou a puxá-la para cima retirando-a lentamente da mesma forma que fez quando tirou a sua própria, não queria perder nem um detalhe daquele momento. Saiu de seu colo e o empurrou fazendo-o deitar. Começou a retirar a calça moletom dele. Teve a melhor visão que já tivera em muito tempo, ele já estava totalmente excitado o volume em sua cueca mostrava que ele era bem dotado. Subiu na cama e ficou de joelhos, na altura de sua cintura, foi descendo lentamente até sentar-se, curvou-se e lhe beijou. O beijou foi ficando mais quente e instintivamente seus corpos começaram a roçar-se. Ela começou a subir e descer, subir e descer, sempre lhe beijando, ele teve que pará-la ou não aguentaria e chegaria ao clímax ates mesmo de começaram.

SS: Não está gostando? – ela o olhou tristemente, não imaginou que ele a pararia agora.

GS: Eu não sei como fazer isso. – ela o olhou intrigada, queria saber mais e ele frustrado, mas querendo continuar resolve abrir o jogo – Eu sou virgem. – imaginando que ela iria rir dele, teve uma surpresa, quando ela bem sensual disse-lhe ao ouvido.

SS: Eu te ensino.

E novamente o beijou, passou a mão pelo corpo dele. Seus lábios deixaram a boca e foi para a orelha, passando pela nuca, depois para a clavícula, para em seguida seguir para o tórax, ela não tinha pressa e estava disposta a ensinar-lhe tudo o que sabia. Seus beijos de vez em quando eram substituídos por leves mordidas, com as quais ele gemia de prazer. Subiu beijando-o, mas fazendo um caminho oposto ao que fizera na descida e chegou a boca, mas antes sorriu maliciosamente.

SS: Sua vez.

Ele se pôs sobre ela, beijando-a e fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela, foi descendo passando pela nunca, para em seguida chegar a clavícula, ali ele percebeu que ela era mais sensível, pois seu gemido foi mais forte, ficou ali por alguns segundos que pareceram hora e finalmente chegou aos seios. Começou dando leves beijinhos, ele nunca fizera com mulher alguma, mas já tinha visto em seus vários filmes eróticos e começou a fazer igual. Os beijos foram ficando mais fortes até que ele sugava-o com força, mas não a ponto de machucá-la, mas sim de dar prazer, com a outra mão ele passou a dar atenção ao outro seio, e alternava ente um seio e outro, enquanto sugava um acariciava o outro. Ele parou e olhou para ela seus olhos se encontraram e ela o puxou para mais beijos.

Ela foi descendo a mão e encontrou sua cueca e começou a baixá-la, chegando a certo ponto em que foi preciso que ele a ajudasse, enquanto ele terminava de retirar a cueca ela foi logo se desfazendo da ultima peça que ainda lhe restava ao corpo. Quando ele a olhou nua, seus olhos brilharam, ela o puxou novamente. Seus corpos pareciam ter colado um ao outro, suas mãos passeavam por várias partes de seus corpos. Ela lentamente foi abrindo as pernas para ele, já podia sentir seus órgãos bem próximos. Ele queria estar dentro dela, mas não sabia como começar, a olhou e ela carinhosamente o guiou com a mão. Foi encaixando lentamente, quando sentiu que ele estava todo dentro dela, começou a fazer leves movimentos pra cima e pra baixo e ele um pouco desajeitado começou a fazer o mesmo até estarem no mesmo ritmo.

Em segundos ele não aguentou e chegou ao seu clímax. Quase caiu por sobre ela, mas conseguiu se segurar ficaram se olhando. Ela levou a mão aos seus cabelos com ele ainda dentro dela.

GS: Desculpa. – foi a única palavra que saiu de sua boca.

SS: Não precisa se envergonhar é a sua primeira vez e isso é normal. – ela saiu de baixo dele lentamente e ficaram lado a lado um de frente para o outro.

GS: Não está chateada?

SS: E por que eu estaria você está me proporcionando a melhor noite da minha vida.

GS: Por estar tirando a minha virgindade. – ele estava um pouco desconfiado, por uns instantes achou que ela só estava brincando com ele.

SS: Não, mas por que finalmente estamos juntos. – ela o beijou e o abraçou.

Suas mãos começaram a passear novamente por seus corpos e ela pode sentir que ele já mostrava sinais de excitamento. Olhou pra baixou. Ele deu um sorriso.

GS: Foi você quem começou.

SS: Eu te amo sabia.

GS: Agora sim. E não pretendo deixá-la escapar tão cedo.

Depois daquele dia os dois passaram a ter um relacionamento maior que amizade e com o tempo Greg estava aprendendo a lidar com seus desejos, afinal ele tinha uma ótima professora.


End file.
